The present invention relates generally to motorcycle helmets having angle-adjustable wind visors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting structure for motorcycle helmet angle-adjustable wind visors.
It is realized that motorcycle helmets equipped with angle-adjustable wind visors are used so frequently that their components, e.g., the wind visor, cover plate, etc., are liable to have accelerated wear caused directly or indirectly by fastening and loosening bolts and screws or the like.
An improved type of a motorcycle helmet is disclosed in my U.S. application Ser. No. 07/399,245, filed on Aug. 28, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,221, and by this reference incorporated herein as if the same were reproduced herein. Although the device disclosed in that reference overcomes the above drawback or limitation of the prior art, additional improvements have been made thereto.